My Mystery Girl
by SunlightscreamsforMe
Summary: Eli just finished his first week at Degrassi and the whole time he felt an interesting pair of eyes watching him. He had heard of this girl many times before. Little did he know… she had quite the interest in him...


**Okay, here is the one-shot.**

**Summary: Eli just finished his first week at Degrassi and the whole time he felt an interesting pair of eyes watching him. He had heard of this girl many times before. Little did he know….she had quite the interest in him...**

**Five Years Ago...**

Eli's POV

I had been driving home on a Friday. I had to admit Degrassi was a pretty cool school. I was a little skeptic of the whole new school idea…but the first week wasn't bad. I had made a friend named Adam. He was and FTM. Female to Male. I figured he was a cool guy. He was really nice too. Who wouldn't wanna be his friend?

The whole week was good, but there were rumors. Rumors about a certain girl who had been going to Degrassi for two years, yet no one knew her name. She was known to not talk to anyone unless she wanted too. She had been known to walk the halls of Degrassi at night. She had been watching me, was one of the rumors. I didn't believe it until today. When I saw her walking into the school that morning.

She had looked over at me and smiled, and then she just kept walking. The second time was when it really hit me how beautiful she was. I had been at my locker when I heard a pair heels clicking towards me. She was rested on a locker looking up at me smiling. I waved nervously and tilted my head, trying to figure out what a gorgeous girl could want with me.

She started to walk away and that's when it started. My thoughts had been clouded with her the whole day. How her auburn hair was curled into little sexy ringlets that bounced when she walked. How her sapphire blue eyes were brought out by the brown eye makeup, although she didn't need as much as she wore.

The way her light ripped up jeans clung to every inch of her legs. How her Moto black tank top with brass buttons rested just above her belly button showing off her diamond belly piercing. Her light brown heels walking towards her car. I still couldn't get the thoughts of her out of my head.

I pulled into the drive way at my house and saw a girl sitting leaning against the banister to my brick steps. I got out of my car slowly making my way up to her. "Hello?" I asked. I didn't know if she even knew my name, but I wanted to check if I was seeing things. She didn't answer just stared. I decided I was just seeing things. I walked up the steps just to hear high heel shoes behind me. I didn't turn around, just kept walking.

Once in the house I knew she was behind me. I got into my room and kept the door open, I sat on my bed watching the sexy creature sit on a table in front of me. She tilted her head sideways and smiled at me. She got up and looked me from my head to my toes. I tilted my head and said "Are you real?" She just smiled leaned forward and whispered. "No." she stood back and sat down.

When I thought things couldn't get weirder she vanished. I didn't know if I was crazy or not. I was really scared and didn't know if my house was haunted. I decided to go to Adam's house and watch T.V

I ran to the car since it was raining and turned on the radio to block out the thudding. It was my favorite song so I started to tap my fingers on the wheel. I turned my head and saw her sitting next to me.

She was looking at me and smiling. She turned forward and got out of the running car. She didn't fall or anything. She got out and walked into the rain, she soon disappeared. I slammed on the breaks and shook my head I continued to Adam's.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by his mother. I asked for Adam and found him on the couch playing video games. "Hey man." I said. "Oh what's up Eli?" He said getting up. "Nothing just a little scared. I mean, just in the mood for some video games.

After about a few hours at his house playing Halo three I looked next to me to see her sitting there Indian style. I slapped Adam on the arm and said "Bro, do you see her?" He looked next to me and said "See what?" I shook my head and said "Never mind, just a, a bug." she giggled and vanished again.

I got up and decided to head to the dot. I ordered a cup of coffee and once done I headed to my car. I saw her leaning up against it. I walked up to her. "Look I don't know who you are or why you're following me but you need to stop."

She stared at me coldly and walked to me. She reached up and pulled my down close to her. She whispered in my ear "Don't worry, I'll stop soon, it's almost over." She pulled back from my ear and kissed my cheek staining it that blood colored red lipstick,

I was completely confused and shocked. I brought my hand up to my cheek to turn around to see…nothing. I looked behind a big black truck to see her walking; she turned her head and giggled as her curls flew in her face. She turned back around to continue to walk but she disappeared.

I headed home and got into bed. Not even bothering with changing into night clothes. I closed my eyes and heard my door creak open. I thought it was nothing so I kept my eyes closed. I felt movement on my bed and I opened my eyes to see her straddling my waist. "What are you doing here?" I Whisper yelled.

"Shh." She said placing a red finger nail over my lips. She came down and kissed me straight on the lips. I knew it was weird and kind of strange since I didn't know her, but it felt so right. She tangled her hands in my hair and started a rolling motion on my hips. I was beginning to want her.

I rested my big rough hands on the small of her back. She pulled away from my lips and caressed my cheek. It felt so good it sent shivers down my back. Her smooth skin rubbing against mine. I was in heaven.

I decided to start a conversation. "So what is your name?" I asked, actually interested. She just giggled and said "Now, that would ruin all the fun. Wouldn't it?" She said before crawling down and resting her hand on my crotch. I looked down at her hand and smirked.

"What…exactly are you gonna do?" I asked. She smiled and said "Just have a little fun." She unzipped my skinny jeans and pulled them down. She reached her hand into my black cotton boxers and pulled me out.

She looked down, while I was praying she wasn't disappointed. I didn't know what else she had to compare me too. If she did this quite a lot than probably tons. She kept her small hand in place and started to stroke me.

I felt her lean down and I clasped my eyes shut. She breathed hot air on my neck as I moaned through her oatmeal curls. She pressed her wet spot down on my hard on and continued to rub me.

She slid down me and soon I felt a warm wet tongue sliding down my shaft. My eyes flew open and I gasped. I wanted to know her name. "Tell me you're name?" I said. She just looked up at me and said. "Pretty girls, don't tell dirty secrets." I was confused.

Hell yeah she was pretty but…what dirty secrets? She broke my thoughts when she put her mouth on my length. She sucked on me and she began to bob her head onto me. I was enjoying every second of it.

She took her mouth off, and right when I thought we were going to have sex she crawled up and whispered "Clare Edwards, pleased to meet you." She got up and opened my big black door.

She walked out and turned around. She giggled a giggled that seemed to eco throughout my room. She walked down the hallway and I heard the clicking of her heels disappear. I got off my bed and ran outside in my boxers.

All I saw was night time. Black skies, glossy roads, cars covered in beads of rain….and yet…no Clare Edwards. I turned my head to the left, to see a small dark shadow walking down the glittering road.

That was the first and last night I had spent with Clare Edwards. Unlike any girl I had ever met, she was beautiful, strange, supernatural, and…mysterious. After that night I had never once again seen her walk the halls of degrassi.

I had searched and searched but seemed to find nothing. I had asked people everywhere if they knew of such a girl...but they all seemed clueless. I had one day snuck into Simpsons office. I had looked threw the C and E files. Nothing. I had gone to the last folder, it had no name. I opened it to see her picture and underneath all of her information.

I read this: "Birth date, Unknown." "Age, Unknown." Gender, female." "Parent contacts, Unknown." She was just a figment of my imagination. Had to be. I had left the office that day with her folder.

As I had gotten home I opened it to see the picture, blank. No one was in the picture it was just a blank piece of photo paper.

She had gone…left…disappeared. I still recall to her this day as... "My mystery girl."


End file.
